1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working cylinder for pneumatic or hydraulic pressure media with a piston which can be moved to-and-fro in the longitudinal direction of the cylinder and is located in a cylinder chamber which is closed at the front ends.
2. The Prior Art
The chamber of known cylinders usually has a circular section as seen perpendicularly to its longitudinal axis. In such cylinders, the external cross-section is also correspondingly circular. The mounting of such cylinders presents difficulties. Frequently, the circular cylinder is provided with flange-type projecting parts formed onto the exterior for attachment purposes. In hydraulic or pneumatic arrangements in particular, it is frequently required for several cylinders to be arranged sidewise respectively next to or on top of each other. With circular cylinders, spaces which cannot be used occur between the individual cylinders.